


On the 60th Day

by Boboprooo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boboprooo/pseuds/Boboprooo
Summary: A study shows that it takes 60 days to make a habit and it seems that it’s correct.Son Chaeyoung isn’t into books, but she still goes to the library to merely just take a glimpse of the top one student that took the entrance exam in their school. Until on the sixtieth day, where she forms a habit of reading thoughtfully with her unconsciousness and Myoui Mina finally notices her, brown orbs brightly shining on the serious look of the girl on whatever she’s reading, not noticing that her hands closes her own book to observe her
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	On the 60th Day

**Author's Note:**

> My first Michaeng fic. Hope you all like it :). I appreciate kudos and comments. 
> 
> PS: English isn’t my first language, but hopefully it’s satisfactory.

**Day 1:**

It’s the summer season, the hot sun blazing and burning through the skin, which is pretty rare, considering that it’s always cold most of the time. The loud buzzing flapping wings of the cicadas are penetrating in her ears. A good day to eat in an ice cream parlor or anything that serves cold food during a long break time, yet she’s currently on the walk to go the library, for her to look out for a familiar figure.

Last week was supposed to be a quick scan to borrow a book for a research paper, but she ended up stayingbecauseof a girl she met. She had no knowledge of her existence before, although her name was quite known in the whole school — under the name was an elegant woman with captivating beauty, the perfect definition of a beauty and brain. 

With her short hands and height in general, it was quite hard to grab a book in the highest shelf and a taller girl with long black hair helped her out, giving it to her with a small smile and heading out after grabbing her own book to read. She was quick enough to scan her I.D. for a name, it took her a minute of processing before she realized that it was the girl who aced the entrance examination.

For now, she’s just trying her luck with meeting the girl since she’s not busy and also because of her older friend who encouraged her — Jungyeon with her hand hanging on her shoulder, _“Don’t wait for fate to decide on you, Chaeng. You gotta make your move if you find someone you like.”_

And so she does.

The walk doesn’t take long, for she finally arrives in the library with sixth floor and she just hopes that lady luck is on her side because she needs all the luck in her life, especially with how big the library is. She firstly saw Mina on the third floor, which mainly consists on science related books. So, she’s going to roll her dice to the third floor — _wait....._ isn’t she forgetting something? She’s not even sure about her schedule, she could still be in class for who knows how long. 

_Okay chill, let’s just go there first and just hope that I’m lucky enough to have another same break with her._

She goes inside the ground floor, scans her I.D. for verification and goes straight to the elevator, clicking the third button and waiting for it to beep on her floor. What greets her was the air conditioner’s cold breeze, good thing that their uniforms have blazers. She scans the third floor briefly as she walks with no signs of the girl she’s hoping to encounter again. She goes shelf to shelf and still no sign of Mina, so she grabs a book related to her science courses and reads them to past time, not realizing that a familiar figure passes her table after thirty minutes.

**Day 14:**

“Chaeng, you’re still not giving up on that girl?” asked Dahyun, her best friend as she grabbed her cartoon of fresh milk and sips it.

“Yeah,” she replies, hands separating the green beans from her food.

“That’s right, my no-jam bro isn’t a quitter just like her unnie,” Jungyeon exclaimed proudly, hands wrapping on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Good luck, Chaeng. I’m sure you’ll meet her again,” Nayeon stated, a beaming smile shooting to cheer up their maknae and a hand scooping an ice cream to feed to Jeungyeon.

Jihyo gave her a side hug, “You’ll definitely meet her, Chaeng. I’ll help you today since I have no student council meetings.”

Chaeyoung gave them her dimpled smile, grateful for their encouragement and she hopes again to meet Mina.

As they go to the library, the plan is to check the entire floors. Chaeyoung on the first to third floor, while Jihyo on the fourth to sixth floor. In the end, both girls ends up with a book in their hand with no luck to seeing Mina.

It’s another unfruitful day, Chaeyoung totally losing her hope as she bows her head and Jihyo comforting her with back patting, not noticing a new girl entering in the library.

**Day 20:**

Is destiny even real? Because if it is, she’s sure that she’s not destined to meet Mina and maybe, meeting her _that_ time was just destiny glitching by mistake.

“Hey,” Jungyeon nudges her, “cheer up, Chaeng. We’ll help you out for today since we’re all free.” She gives her a smile of encouragement. “The more the merrier, right? Maybe, you’ve met her again, but you’ve missed her since the library’s huge and with more people.”

She gives Jungyeon a sad smile, “Maybe...”

Jungyeon envelops her in a side hug, “No worries though since you’ve got us to help you out.”

“Thank you all, guys.”

The five friends smiles at each other, truly thankful for the strength of their friendship. 

Eventually, their new plan is taking place again in the library. 

Dahyun on the first floor with hawk-like eyes scanning the shelfs and seeing the girl that Chaeyoung drew in her sketch pad. She follows her, while her hands types down in their group chat.

Dubu: Found her.

Bunny: Finally!

Baby Cub: Going down, thanks Dubu :)

President Park: Already down!

No-Jam Bro: I’m coming down.

Mina is heading out to go down to the ground floor, probably heading towards the exit. 

Dubu: She’s heading out. Come faster.

It’s just a quick type and send, but Mina’s shadow is no longer there.

Dubu: Sorry, Chaeng. I lost her TT.

Baby Cub: It’s okay, Dubu.

**Day 38:**

It seems that destiny is right on track as she saw Mina again, although she’s with another person — a girl clinging her arms into her and calls her with a cute nickname of _Minari~_ and she’s not sure what to feel about it.

“Chaeng, I’m sure that she’s just her friend,” Dahyun said to her with a small smile. “After all, aren’t we also sweet with each other.”

“I guess you’re right,” she said with a sigh escaping on her mouth as she slouches down on the sofa.

**Day 44:**

“Chaeng, we saw her again and the girl she’s been with is just her friend,” Jeungyeon announces with a gleam in her eyes of the good news.

Chaeyoung still goes to the library, hoping to see Mina again and by her unconsciousness, she’s actually liking the library vibe of silence and reading.

“Shhh, we’re in the library,” she shushes Jungyeon, closing the book she’s reading in the process to listen carefully to her unnie. “Why do you say so, unnie?”

“Me and Nayeon saw them and the hamster like girl was being way clingier with a taller companion and she kisses her too,” Jungyeon explains, quietly sneaking a candy in her mouth. 

**Day 57:**

Her first impression of the library was dull and drudging, having had an idea of ‘studying’ as equals to ‘students dying’. However, she changes her mind as she now loves to read books during her free time, while she still waits for the black-haired Japanese to have another encounter.

If she looks carefully on the shelf’s instead of intently reading on the book, she could’ve seen her — hands grabbing another book to read as she passes on her table.

**Day 60:**

It’s the sixtieth day and it seems that Son Chaeyoung has been caught on reading, eyes thoroughly reading the content of “How to Die: An Ancient Guide to the End of Life” by Seneca. She’s got a minor course on philosophy and at some point, her interest on death was awoken by her professor with their newest topic. 

The book is truly interesting as it talks about death, yet teaches you more about life and how to live it to the fullest in order to have no regrets as you die. Most people fear death, but for her it’s just a normal occurrence that would happen to everyone — for when you exist in life, death is already intermingling with it. It’s absolutely and utterly useless to fear something that’s already predicted to happen when you starts to breathe in the world, so instead of fearing death, people should live their life to the fullest.

And that’s what Chaeyoung is supposed to do, but her source of interest has been nowhere out of her sight. Which is why her budding hope is slowly wilting, yet she’s gained a new hobby with reading, thanks to the girl she met on the library.

,

Out of Chaeyoung’s perspective, a certain Japanese interests is her as she examines a familiar short blondie that she can’t remember if she’s met before, yet she’s fond of how animatedly fascinating the girl’s face is, not realizing that she’s closing her chemistry book, her assignment due for next week long forgotten. Also, forgetting that her friends were meeting her up in the library. 

“Mina unnie, don’t stare for too long, the poor girl’s going to melt,” said a girl in a monotone and hushing voice, turning from behind, she sees Tzuyu grabbing a seat besides her and leisurely sitting as she gives her a smirk.

“Th-that’s not true, I was simply reading my Che-chemistry book,” she tries denying quietly with a failed attempt as she stutters, grabbing her book and opening it again. 

“We all saw you, Mina,” explains Momo and Sana in unison, heads nodding as they begin opening their own book.

Sana leans closer to her, head bobbing besides her girlfriend Tzuyu who seems pissed off by the interruption of her Dog Picture Book. “You should ask her out, so that we can go to a double date,” she suggests as Tzuyu pushes her back on her own chair. 

Momo sits in front of them, slightly blocking the view of her source of interest — for umm... research purposes. Yes, research purposes for her minor in psychology.

She cocks her head slightly, making Momo giggle, hands on her mouth to lessen its sound for the librarian to not reprimand her, “You said you weren’t staring, yet you’re trying your best to look at her again.”

Tzuyu closes her book, a mind on her head for suggestion. She’s not much of a talker, but whenever she opens her mouth, it means something. 

“Unnie, how about this,” she goes off, the three girls turning their direction to the maknae, “just excuse yourself to sit down together with her,” she pauses, eyes examining to the fully occupied library, “it’s hell week and people are here to study. I’m sure she’ll say yes, looking by all the people up here.”

“And then...” she drawls with three girls anticipation increasing with her next words. 

“And then what?” the three girls says in a hush simultaneously.

“You ask for her name and number, reason out that you wanted to thank her and treat her for a free meal for her kindness of letting you sit down. And get to know her first — make friends with her and once you’re settled and sure of your feelings, you can ask her out, so long if she’s not already taken.”

Mina slumps down on her sit, not registering that the girl could’ve already been in a relationship. A good looking girl like her could’ve had someone already. Isn’t she?

“Hey-“ Momo reaches for her hand- “we still don’t know if she’s taken. You can try your best right now and we’ll figure out the rest.”

“She’s right, Minari,” Sana agrees, heading nodding as she continues, “There’s still plenty of fish after all, so let’s catch another one if she’s already have someone.”

“You guys are right,” she says, hands cleaning up for her things to grab on as she stands up. “Wish me luck.”

She treads of with her heart drumming crazily as she hugs her thick Chemistry book closer on her chest, a bag on her back, feeling heavier due to her nerves. 

“Umm, excuse me,” she says quietly, the blondie turning her head slightly and her eyes bulging in surprise of what she’s seeing, making Mina conscious of her face.

“Ah-ahh, yes, what can I help you with?” the girl stutters, cheeks painting with a red hue.

“Can I sit down next to you?” she asks shyly, eyes isn’t able to directly stare at the blond girl.

The blond girl looks taken aback, eyes drifting quickly for a scan in the library before she replies with a twitching smile, “Of course you can.”

Mina isn’t quite sure what to say about her reaction, but she thinks it’s cute. She hopes the girl doesn’t think weirdly of her as she sits down next to her, own cheeks starting to scatter pink colors. 

“Thank you...” she drawls, wanting to know the girl’s name.

The girl’s eyes blinks rapidly, book’s still on her hands, hiding half of her face. 

“Chaeyoung, Son Chaeyoung,” she squeaks out, pointy ears perking up with red specks.

“Thank you Chaeyoung-sshi, I’m Myoui Mina.”

“I kn-“ Chaeyoung clamps her mouth shut, book falling on the sudden extrication- “You’re welcome, Mina-sshi.”

The two other Japanese girls snickers at the interaction, while Tzuyu minds her own business as she flips another cute picture of a husky puppy. 

Silence. 

,

An hour passes by and Chaeyoung has the opportunity to ask the girl out, yet her mouth is shut completely, unable to utter another word, eyes glancing towards Mina and whenever their eyes meet, both girls would hide their faces on the book they’re reading. Chaeyoung knows her phone’s been vibrating nonstop since she chatted their group chat, so she sneakily checks it out. 

No-Jam Bro: Chaenggggg, what’s the update???

Dubu: Chae, don’t forget to ask her number.

Bunny: Our baby’s finally grown up ^^

President Park: Hwaiting!!! 

She types a quick reply, _I can’t seem to ask her number, what do I do??? My mind’s panicking!_

She takes another glimpse of Mina, locking eyes with her again. However, this time it’s longer and she could feel her heart bursting through her chest.

“I—“

“I—“

They both speaks in unison.

“You first—“

“You first—“

_Again._

Mina shakes her head amusingly, while Chaeyoung closes her book, repeating her words again with a smile, “You go first, Mina-sshi.”

Mina puts her book down, eyes finally able to look at Chaeyoung’s own. 

“I’d like to thank you again for letting me sit down in your table.”

Chaeyoung waves her hands in motion, “Absolutely, no need. The library’s for everyone and it’s hell week this week. Gotta cram and procrastinate into studying.” She scratches her nape embarrassingly.

“Still, I insist,” Mina pauses, “Which is why I’d like to give you a thank you meal, if it’s alright that is?”

Chaeyoung feels her phone vibrating straightly, her friends probably got tired of waiting for her reply so they’re calling for her, but her priority right now is answering Mina with a yes that doesn’t sound too excited. 

She gives her a meek smile of gratefulness, “Of course, I can’t ignore free food.”

Mina giggles cutely at her response, “No one can really ignore free food.”

“Then, is it alright to also ask for your number? For, uh... schedule purposes,” she continues, voice dripping with shyness.

“Ah, yes,” Chaeyoung replies as she hands her phone to Mina, while Mina does the same.

It’s her 60th strike on visiting the library and it seems that patience has its results as she does not only get to have a new hobby, but she also gets her crush’s number and a free meal from her. She’s sure to chat her unnies the good news she’s carrying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y’all for reading.


End file.
